


Fateful Night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to LJ's Stag and Doe comment ficathon and the prompt, <i>"The night they died, James and Lily had an argument about Harry and the war, about what kind of life he might lead, cooped up in Godric's Hollow."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Response to LJ's Stag and Doe comment ficathon and the prompt, _"The night they died, James and Lily had an argument about Harry and the war, about what kind of life he might lead, cooped up in Godric's Hollow."_

It's raining outside, pouring buckets; the thunder and lightning make it nearly impossible for Lily Potter to think clearly. She wants to scream and break things until she feels whole.

The baby is in his crib, crying, _again._

"This isn't a life for him, James." she says, scooping up small Harry in her arms.

"As long as that maniac is running around out there none of us can live." He has his back to her, peeking through the blinds, watching the movement on the street below, "not until he's dead."

"And until then? What are we going to do? Live the rest of our lives like prisoners here?"Lily's trying her best to calm Harry down, bouncing him up and down in her arms, patting him softly on the back, but she's losing control. This isn't the life she envisioned, not for herself and most definitely not for her son, "I can't do this much longer James." She can feel the tears stinging her eyes but before they can fall down her cheeks, James is there, holding her and Harry close to him,

"Don't you worry Lily,” he kisses her forehead tenderly, “I promise you, it’ll all be over soon."


End file.
